Beautiful
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Lysandre and Steven have both searching for the truth behind Mega Evolution and get a little too close. MxM. AU-ish. This is probably gonna be an unpopular ship T T


Steven read over the notes he had taken. He felt like he had accomplished a lot in just a few short weeks. He pocketed the notebook and looked at the man who he had been helping, and who had helped him. He smiled. "Thanks again for your help. I feel like I have found out a lot more than I would have alone."

Lysandre nodded. "Likewise. Thank you for yours."

Steven looked once more at Lysandre. "Well, I will be going back to Hoenn-"

"How about you stay in Kalos a little longer? I am sure there are other things you would like to see" Lysandre said offhandedly.

"There are. I would love to see a lot more of the region than I have" Steven admitted. "But unfortunately I spent so much time researching that I have stayed too long. I have to get back to the league."

"I understand that you are busy with work commitments, but isn't research something you enjoy?"

"Yes, I do, but-"

"Why not stay, even just for another week."

Steven bit his lip. He truly wanted to see a lot more of Kalos than he had. There was so much he wanted to do. "I have nowhere to stay" he said, not really sure if he even could stay. Surely another week wouldn't make a huge difference…

"I am more than happy to have you stay at mine."

Steven blinked a few times. "I would love to accept your offer. Thank you Lysandre. Really-"

"Don't mention it" Lysandre said, waving his hand dismissingly.

Steven nodded. He was pleasantly surprised by how friendly the locals of Kilos were. Every town he had seen, though not many, the residents had been friendly and welcoming to him, although he was a foreigner. He had heard that people in Kalos weren't friendly, but he had found that they were the opposite. He had truly enjoyed the time he had been here.

Lysandre watched Steven as he seemed to be deep in thought. He wondered what Steven spent his time thinking about. Did he ever think about the future? The bettering of humanity? Or did he really just think about rocks and Mega Evolution? About being Champion and pokémon battles? Did he ever think about the future of Hoenn?

The more Lysandre thought about it the more he realised he would hate to find out that Steven may be even the slightest bit selfish. He wouldn't be, would he? Steven would understand his motive, the reason behind the research.

Steven looked at him. "Sorry, I was lost in thought" he admitted.

"That is quite alright. We will leave when you are ready."

Steven nodded. "Yes. I am good to go."

…

"Lysandre Café" Steven murmured. He looked at Lysandre. "You own a café?"

Lysandre nodded. "Yes I do."

"I thought you owned Lysandre Labs… I mean, you invented the Holo Caster, yeah?"

"I did. The café is like… a side business" he decided on.

Steven nodded. "Fair enough." He looked around the inside of the café. It seemed quiet compared to the other cafés he had seen on his first passing through Lumiose. He looked back at Lysandre. "Is the café closed?"

"No, just a slow day I suppose."

Steven nodded.

"My apartment is above the café."

Steven walked over to him.

Lysandre started the narrow ascent of the stairs, looking back down at Steven who quickly caught on and followed him up. Lysandre seemed so tall, Steven was surprised he didn't bump his head. He stepped out on the landing to see a neat loft. Steven nodded. "You have a nice place here."

"Thank you. I decided to move here as it was close to work. I am sure you would understand."

"Yes. I am from Rustboro, but I moved to Mossdeep. It's closer to the league."

"That's right. Your father is the president of Devon."

Steven nodded. "Yes."

"Don't be so uptight, please, you are my guest" Lysandre offered, feeling awkward that Steven was just standing in the middle of the living room.

Steven moved, albeit, slightly robotically to look around the apartment.

Lysandre chuckled to himself, but Steven didn't seem to notice. He looked at the bookshelf he had, picking up a book and flipping through it. He put it back, nodding, before picking up another. Lysandre walked over, his hand snaking its way to rest against Steven's side.

Steven shot up straight and looked at Lysandre. He looked like he had just been electrocuted. "Lys-"

"Are you okay?" Lysandre asked, playing it cool.

Steven swallowed hard, but nodded. "Yes. Fine."

He raised a brow, surprised that Steven hadn't said anything, that he allowed him to rest his hand on his waist. He stepped closer, watching Steven intently, trying to see a response. Steven didn't respond. He continued to thumb through books, looking for ones of interest.

Lysandre couldn't stand Steven playing it cold like that. He cleared his throat, trying his best to seem nonchalant.

Steven looked at him from the corner of his eye.

Lysandre couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled Steven close, pressing his lips to Steven's chapped lips. He could hear Steven's strangled gasp, drowned quickly in the kiss Lysandre had been craving.

Steven wormed his way back. "Lysandre?"

"Steven?" he asked, curious as to what the man would ask.

"Why?"

"I think you are handsome."

A light blush covered Steven's cheeks. "Me?"

"Yes. I like beauty, I admire those who are beautiful. I find you beautiful."

Steven's blush darkened, creeping to his ears. "Y-you really think so?"

"Yes. I do. I guess the reason I wanted you to stay was selfish. But I guess you are smart enough to gather that by now, though."

Steven nodded. "Yes. I understand now."

Lysandre lifted Steven's chin up so he was facing him. "Are you… going to reject me now?"

Steven shook his head. "No. I'm not" he said softly, but firmly.

Lysandre smiled. "Good" he murmured. "But… will you… go steady with me?"

Steven smiled. "I will."

* * *

AN: I don't know why I ship this right now, but I do. I have hearts in my eyes! Haha. Thanks for reading :)

(I might even write more, you never know!)


End file.
